Clone of Me
by Zemyx
Summary: Sephiroth finds himself in a part of ShinRa that still stands The lab. Where he finds three tubes. Yazoo captures his eyes. Yaoi


_I reedited it, how fun. Its a one-shot, I don't own FF7ac... such... yea... _

* * *

_Clunk...Clunk_

The sound of boots falling on the broken tiles of Shinra filled the still, heavy, humid air. A man stalked the hall. His long silver hair flowed gracefully behind him, moving with his leather coat; he was but a beautiful figure.

Without warning, the man came to a stop out side a room that was labeled 'Lab' in icy cold steal. A small chuckle came from the man's pale lips as a black gloved hand pressed against the partially ajar door. Inside a green light illuminated the disastrous state of the lab, and yet leaving breathtaking watery patterns across the room.

Without hesitation the beautiful man took a courageous step into the swirling luminescent light of the lab. His seemingly glowing jade eyes slowly scanned the room for his prize and it was not long before it was found. Jade eyes locked onto three swirling tanks of mako energy containing three forgotten experiments.

"Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo" said the man, his eerie voice filling the room. Without hesitation the man took a few more steps towards the containers, eyeing the said contents.

In a quick movement the man's extremely long sword cut swiftly threw the air reflecting the swirling green light before cracking the first tank.

Inside the tank with the swirling waters, was a boy around the age of seventeen. He had the same color of beautiful silver hair and pale radiant skin as the man standing before him, expect that his hair was trimmed short compared to the extremely long flowing locks of the man who freed him.

Kadaj fell forward as the tank eventually cracked completely, and broke open, allowing glowing green mako to gently pour out, showing no signs of life until the man lightly touched Kadaj's lips with a gloved hand; which seemingly poured life into him.

Slowly Kadaj's chest gently moved up and down with each hesitant and unsteady intake of breath, which never wavered as Sephiroth picked him up out of the liquid and glass, and laid him on a nearby examination table. Without breaking his stride, the elegant man turned and moved towards the second tank.

Loz – Kadaj's older brother - rested motionless in the mako. His silver hair was extremely short compared to the other two and was haphazardly brushed back to a spiky texture. The man pondered and figured Loz was to be around at least the age of twenty-three, although just by appearances it was hard to tell… Without hesitation Sephiroth's blade again slashed the glowing glass tank filled with Mako. Much like with what he did with Kadaj, the man touched the lips and removed him from his slumped posture, and gently set him on another examination table beside the slumbering Kadaj.

In the third tank was Yazoo, the middle brother, but something was different. He hesitated, for through the thick glass bright jade mako eyes peered at him; the man was seemingly captivated by how dead or rather empty they seemed. But the even stranger thing was, was that Yazoo was awake in the mako, whilst his brothers were lifeless.

Sephiroth cut the open the tank and let Yazoo fall into him. And like the others he gently carried him to set him beside Kadaj on a separate table, only he would not lie down. Hesitantly, as if to say something, Yazoo's pale lips opened, but nothing was heard.

"Rest" Sephiroth softly commanded to the young mad of late teens (early twenties), as he gazed over at their apparel, black Shinra shorts, the man wondered how they were put on while they were in the tank but decided it was futile to continue that line of thought and ceased immediately.

Quickly the man disappeared from the room, taking the eerie air with him. Unfortunately he still remembered the cursed layout of Shinra Company, and to be honest he never forgot anything about Shinra. Swiftly he passed down a few halls until he found his old, dusty, dark, and extremely uninviting cold dorm. Not wanting to linger longer than necessary he made his way over to the closet to find all his old clothes. Fortunately it was easy to find outfits that would fit all three brothers. For when he himself first woke up so long ago, he still remembered gazing up at his tank for the first time, at the shiny nameplate… and hearing his name for the first time "Sephiroth…" and it just so happened that he grew the same way they did and fortunately kept his clothes from the varying stages of development. uncaring he threw the clothes over his shoulder and swiftly returned to the lab.

When Sephiroth returned, his gaze was centered on a moving figure, which Sephiroth quickly realized was Yazoo; oh how was such a beautiful mess. His semi length silver hair clung to the pale skin of his back, cheek, and graceful neck. His eyes had gained some life back as Yazoo bore down at his younger brother, Kadaj's, face. Long slender fingers gently brushed away the wet hair in his brother's eyes and lovingly traced the gentle skin over Kadaj's cheek.

" Yazoo…" Sephiroth's deep voice broke the unnerving silence.

Only to his surprise Yazoo looked up and stared at him innocently, showing he had at least some recognition in his mako fogged mind. But unfortunately at hearing his name and then silence, Yazoo started to move forward his long slender milky bare legs lightly touching the floor, but he lost his balance when he placed all of his weight on his yet unstable feet, forcing him to fall forward in a heap upon the floor, but Yazoo was determined to get to Sephiroth so he rose immediately and tried to stand, only to fall again into the glass and mako covered floor without even a sound as the glass ripped open the extremely delicate flesh on his hands, the contrast of colors his body created mesmerized Yazoo for it seemed almost unreal, the deep crimson against his milky white skin. Sephiroth knew he would end up taking care of the brothers till the Mako wore off to the point they could function, but he never expected one of them to be up and about hurting himself.

Setting the clothes on a chair Sephiroth slowly walking over to the mesmerized Yazoo, kneeling in the broken glass and mako on the floor. Calmly he knelt down in the mako, and gently grabbed Yazoo's petite hand to examine the cuts.

In comparison by far Sephiroth's hands were bigger then Yazoo's, but they were made from the same frame. Sephiroth's gloved fingers were just as elegant as the other's fingers, only his was larger both from age and necessity to wield the Masumune. At the though of his beloved sword, Sephiroth's mind focused in on one thought…

Cloud

They needed Weapons. Cloud was still alive and roaming around and the Shinra dogs still had Mother.

Sephiroth was snapped out of thought when his hands had become lighter at the loss of the Yazoo's petite hand. He almost missed the feeling. Calmly he stood up, letting his silver hair gently fall onto his face. Sephiroth could hear Yazoo trying to move around and stand so he figured it was best to find bandages, although not worrying about possible infection Yazoo may contract for it was highly unlikely. So with a single arm – the other full of bandages- he was able to pick up Yazoo but he was...so light... it seemed dangerous to be that light. In his mind Sephiroth concluded Yazoo was probably the failure of the group.

This time Sephiroth put him on a counter away from his brothers and proceeded to attend to his wounds, the only hard part was removing all the glass, yet with each rush of pain from every shard of glass, Yazoo seemed to become more alive sending a spark to dance across his hazy jade eyes.

" Yazoo…?" Sephiroth questioned after removing a piece of glass.

"Hmm…?" A small noise came from deep in Yazoo's throat as the last piece was pulled out. His now clear jade eyes followed every one of Sephiroth's movements; from wrapping his hand to moving across the room, to grabbing one of the outfits.

Yazoo realized as Sephiroth returned to him with the outfit how naked he really was, for he was only in a pair of shorts. Yazoo stared at the outfit laid out beside him for a minute before he decided to try and get dressed in it, which unfortunately did not work out for he was too weak, he needed to rest. A shiver ran up Yazoo's spine as cold leather bound hands grazed across his skin as Sephiroth helped the pants slid over Yazoo's slender legs.

"Seph..." He muttered as a black shirt was sliding over his seemingly lacking (muscle wise) chest, only for his shallow breath to hitched when Sephiroth's gentle yet firm hands fell over his beating heart.

It appeared as though Yazoo was barely breathing. It had first occurred to Sephiroth when he watched Yazoo look at his younger brother, it was strange Yazoo's heart was weak but it had a steady pulse.

"Do you feel Dizzy?"

"...no..."

Sephiroth's hand pulled away, but a few seconds later a bare yet warm uncovered hand pressed back against Yazoo's chest.

"Take a deep breath" Sephiroth gently commanded.

Yazoo weakly pushed at his arm to get it away but Sephiroth was strong whereas he was trying to recover from the mako. A deep frustrated growl came from Sephiroth as he felt Yazoo's weak heart forced to beat faster as the somewhat frightened Yazoo grabbed his arm desperately.

Deep jade eyes stared into each other deeply seemingly to search each others it was only when Yazoo looked down and fell back to the cover of darkness… into the dreaming… that Sephiroth looked away

* * *

Pain flooded Yazoo's eyes when he regained conciseness. Next thing he knew he was on a bed, Velvet soft covers laid under and on Yazoo and his three brothers. Suddenly he felt warmth engulfing him and small sighs of relife.

"Yazoo' A voice sobbed. Loz of course, Always emotional. The other arms were smaller, Kadaj's.

When his eyes focused he could see the tear's running down Loz's face as he was held, Kadaj with a relived look, and Sephiroth in a chair beside the bed. He could only stare in awe at the godly figure. Then he realized he didn't recognized he wasn't in the lab anymore, This was Sephiroth's bed...

"I thought you were dead!" Loz cried, Kadaj stayed attached. Only did his eyes open when Yazoo sat up.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj protested.

"Rest, Lay down" Sephiroth ordered.

"I'm fine" Yazoo insisted.

"No, you're not. You passed out from lack of Oxygen, Your lungs can fail at any time,"

A small growl came from the man, aimed at Sephiroth, he continued to move to get up after he achieved sitting up.

Suddenly Sephiroth stood up and walked over to the bed. Kadaj and Loz coward in fear. their grip loosened on Yazoo, Then Sephiroth's hand fell on Yazoo's shoulder, Pushing him down with no effort.

"Your so arrogant, You can Die if you overwork yourself," He growled. Yazoo stared at him.

"Yazoo... Please" Loz pleaded.

Yazoo looked away and laid silently.

* * *

The next few days were hard, Yazoo refused to rest, only at night he would sleep, fatigue was on his face, It didn't help that he had no appetite, He could only ate a bite or two the food. Yazoo spent most of the time watching his brothers, even when they were asleep, The same fascination when he was released out of the tank.

"Yazoo, lay down with your brothers" Sephiroth ordered.

"No." He strained out.

"Why?"

"..." He really didn't know why? Maybe it was to show he was strong? Maybe he felt vulnerable, Maybe he didn't want Sephiroth to see him like that.

"Your body will fail-"

"Leave me alone. You know nothing about me, My body won't fail!"

Silence came over them. They just stared at each other, waiting for something.

"I'm taking a shower" Yazoo moved off of his sitting position on the couch, to the connected bathroom. The water immediately started to run, Five minutes later however he heard something hit the ground hard. Sephiroth stood up, moving into the bathroom to find the beautiful disaster of a man on the floor of the shower, breathing hard. He moved to the shower, shutting it off, He pulled Yazoo out and put a hand to his forehead.

"a Fever... Perfect..." The last part being pure sarcasm as he dried off the other and returned the male to his brothers.

* * *

Two weeks later Yazoo awoke to the warmth of his brothers, however, it seemed to be Canceled out by the cold gaze from Sephiroth.

"Two weeks, you refused to rest and you fell sick for two weeks, That's nice- to leave your brothers with the burden of you in that Helpless in that state." A cold voice remarked. "Get out of bed. We wasted enough time."

A cold glint caught Yazoo's eyes. A weapon was thrown before him. A gun, with a sharp blade. Velvet nightmare. Near Kadaj. two swords that were attached to each other laid by him. For some reason the name came to him. Souba. He looked to Loz and the gauntlet by him. Dual Hound.

"Pick those up and follow me. Cloud is getting closer with each bike ride." Sephiroth moved outside to the spot cleared as training grounds. Yazoo- wearing his black pants and shirt, pulled on his jacket and followed. They had to master these weapons in days.

Sephiroth moved to him first, He took the gun and picked up his hand positioning it the correct way. Then fired. It was close to the bulls eye, but a little off. Then he moved to Kadaj and a cloth dummy.

-------------------

Two days- That's all it took for Yazoo to master the Velvet nightmare. He shot on bulls eye every time- much more he could hit the same spot over and over. Perfect. Now for doubles. Sephiroth pushed a gunblade into Loz's hand and showed him how to fire. Then pushed him over to Yazoo. In a matter of hours they were sparring, Yazoo had the upper hand but still. They would make a perfect team.

"Yazoo, That's enough for today."

"No, I'm not done"

Sephiroth moved to the smaller male. It seemed unreal to Yazoo. Sephiroth towering over him. He was such a god.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Sephiroth growled.

"To show I'm not weak..." he had to give himself props for keeping his voice even.

"Or a failure?"

"Its because of you I'm a Failure"

"Because I breathe?"

"Yes"

"You want to be me" Sephiroth laughed.

"Yes!" Blood tears ran down his face.

"Pathetic" Sephiroth's blade suddenly sliced threw Yazoo's side, Yazoo didn't even see the man take it out, Blood spilled to the ground. For the first time, fear flashed threw Yazoo's eyes as Sephiroth's hand reached out and grabbed Yazoo's jacket and pulled him close. Yazoo flinched. Identical eyes stared into each other's, One crying blood. It was Sephiroth's pale cold lips who captured Yazoo's lips in a blissful kiss. Yazoo was eager to lean in and open his mouth for the god. Sephiroth sheathed the bloody Masumune and used the free hand to pick up Yazoo.

Sephiroth passed Kadaj in the hall, Kadaj saw the blood but said nothing. Sephiroth took him into the bedroom.

Sephiroth established his dominance, He threw the other down on the bed and ravished his mouth. His hands traveling over the smaller male's body. To say Yazoo acted positive to it would be an understatement. He ended up moaning into the air, begging and panting for Sephiroth. But when Sephiroth touched his chest, he stopped... his heart was too weak for Sex. It was beating quite fast. It dawned on him that he couldn't take the man. Instead he stood up and moved to get the bandages he stored.

"What the hell?" Yazoo questioned. "Why did you stop?"

"Your heart is too weak for what we were going to do" he moved back over. Since it had been too hot to train in the sun with a leather jacket he just wore a shirt. Sephiroth lifted it up and worked on the wound, then exited. Leaving Yazoo...

It was easy to find Kadaj. in the end, Sephiroth ended up merging with him... The brothers were now left on their own to find mother...


End file.
